Paper Cut Chronicles
by CyberSix
Summary: This was my first CCS fic..ima continue it cause I wrote this like 2 years ago..hehe...R/R please...Lets see...Sakura just moved into a town and she isn't very happy yet...
1. Papercut1

Title: I Had To Fall To Lose It all

Author: CyberSix

Rating: PG-13 and up

Author's notes: First Of paper cut chronicles. I don't own CCS and so on…

* Emptiness.... what a blow huh? I mean all you get is loneliness and crap like that...or should I say emotions.... no.emotion just creeps up behind you and grabs your ass right? Emptiness is part of an emotion. Which really stinks for me.... cause I don't feel. That's right. I don't feel emotion.okay.maybe I do.but that's just anger...and ANGER is a healthy thing for me. I usually took classes so I won't beat the fuck out of anyone that gets in my way. Or pushed my way...but that's a different story aight! Okay...I don't trust people much cause well.... they stab you in the fucking back and laugh at you. I use to be a cornball...or a goody...I was nice and shit. I mean my mom always told me to respect others! Well mother dear. Respect doesn't get you anywhere! I mean, I was never mean to people before cause I wanted to have friends...I really wanted friends who I can trust and all.... but no. I had to be the unlucky one...Friends my ass.... They humiliated me in front of the school. One of my so-called friends took pictures of muah while I was changing. My so-called Bitch friend happened to be editor of the fucking school paper! She published it in the paper. And my rep was just plained ruined...grrrrr...I guess now you know why I took anger management class. I beat that motherfucker when she was home alone at her stupid house. I beat her with a fucking plastic bat for crying out loud...but...I did took a couple punches to her " ohh so beautiful face of hers". Then I left her there to cry her eyes out...seriously. Girls like her give us badass chicks a bad name...we call em sissies. That's why I don't trust people anymore. I stay distant form my family. I like to be alone. I like the feeling of...emptiness. I guess. Anger, hate, loneliness...is like a paper cut. You know why? Cause a paper cut is painful...blood just seeping through your skin. Dripping. Blood don't trust anyone. It just spills. Paper cut is hate. You know why? Cause paper cut hurts wherever it is and wherever it ends up. Paper cut is like loneliness.... if nobody cares for the paper cut...well. You guess it...I get a paper cut almost everyday...cause of anger. *

" SAKURA SWEETHEART!!!!!!! GET UP!!! YOU'RE GOING TO TO TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL PUMPKIN!!!! " Sakura's dad yelled from the kitchen during breakfast.

* Ohhhhh.god.... can they yell any fucking louder...the 'rents are so cornball...too goody parents! *

" IM UP ALREADY DAD!!!! YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL MY EAR OFFF DAMMIT!!!!" Sakura replied.

" IM SORRY SWEETIE PIE!! AND PLEASE DON'T CUSS...NOT UNDER MY ROOF!!!" said Sakura's dad.

" WHATEVER DAD," said Sakura in a dull voice.

   Sakura made her way downstairs wearing black clothes and skull necklace. Tori just looked at his sister in a wide-eyed expression. Sakura's dad just looked at her with a good morning smile. A father's smile to his little princess.

" Why good morning my cherry blossom," Sak's dad said with a smile

" Morning father," said Sakura in non-interested voice.

" Well...you look dressed for the first day of school." said Tori while eating breakfast.

" Well...for your information Tora, I like to dress this way. Or haven't you noticed for the past 2 years huh?" replied Sakura.

   Suddenly...Sakura's mom made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She wore a short blue sundress with sunflowers on them. Her long dark hair flowed behind her. Her mom's eyes sparkled when she saw her family in the kitchen. She eyed her daughter carefully and smiled.

" Good morning everybody!! You look very wonderful today Sakura! Especially on your first day of school!" said Mrs. Avalon.

" Thanks mom...you look nice today too." Sakura said." at least someone appreciates the way I look today." Sakura says while staring at her brother.

" Everybody. It's a wonderful autumn morning...and I don't want to have to deal with arguments okay, " said Mrs. Avalon.

" Your mother's right you 2.not right now. Maybe later," Mr. Avalon says with a grin.

" Ohh!! Sweetheart!! You cooked breakfast today!! Ohhh I love you!!" Mrs. Avalon says and kisses her husband.

   Mr. Avalon starts to blush...almost. Beet red. Tori and Sakura just look at them.

 * Sometimes I think they need therapy.... they are way too happy...*

" Umm...u know.... Your 2 darling children are here...eating breakfast. But can't ...since their parents are all luvey duvey.kissy kiss," said Tori with a smirk.

" Well said Mr. Too Many jobs!! The 'rents are getting to cozy!! Get a room please!! I don't need to see this now...not ever!" Sakura said while grinning.

* Ahhh.how my family gets along so well. No wonder I love them!! Sure. They can be annoying at times...but they still my family! *

" Ohhhhh alright Old people!!!" Mrs. Avalon said while stifling a laugh.

" Old people!!!!" said Tori and Sakura in unison" NUHHHH UHHH!!!"

" Come on Mister Shaker!! Lets go upstairs and have some fun today!!" said Mrs. Avalon with a seductive grin.

" Uhhhh.... okay lets go!!!" says Mr. Avalon " shaker" while dragging his wife upstairs.

   Sakura and Tori just look on amazement.

" I think the coffee got to them today...." mumbled Tori

   All Sakura could say at that moment was..." Ewwwwwww!!!"

* Man....My parents may think they are hip. But ewe...now all I can think of during breakfast was.... I don't even want to go there...although a brother or sister might be nice.... hehehe. Okay.it is November and my family and I just moved here.... it sucks, but its okay. I mean...we moved here about 2 weeks ago...we moved stuff...The parents enrolled Tori and me to a school. I'll be a sophomore this year...and Tori...onto college. At least he's getting his own place soon...Tori made a new friend...I think what's his face was named...Julian.yah that's it Julian Star.... I think he's gay...but ohh well. He's pretty tight! This town is pretty whacked!! I mean, I saw Valley Girls everywhere!!! They were Giggling!!! Who in their right mind would fucking giggle? COME ON!!! Sissy's GIGGLE!!! Last Saturday...my brother made me wear...regular clothes...so that I don't stand out in the crowed.... we were walking around town looking and shit.nothing interesting really. He did promise me that after that day. I can wear whatever I want... WOOPPPIIEEE!!!............Weeelllll...school starts in an hour...might as well leave and walk right? I hope I don't run into them valley people!! I swear if I do!! I'm going to hurl then make them cry...then cuss them out...motherfuckers!!...This is going to be a long fucking day. More like hell.oh wait... already there.... I mean.... I'm the new kid in school...anyone messes with me. They will damn well regret it!!! *


	2. Papercut2

Title: The Clock Ticks Life Away

Author: Cybersix

Rating: PG-13 and going up

Author's Notes: 2nd of Paper cut Chronicles

   * Damn...it's too sunny.... way to sunny...I have to be in the damn shadows.... Birds chirping. Little wimps running around like there's no tomorrow.... What a perfect day to vomit.... seriously. *

   Sakura was walking down the sidewalk watching everybody with hate. She already hated people without getting to know them. She squinted under the glorious sun that shined throughout everywhere it touched. She was already getting lost.

   * I wish I asked for damn directions...*

   She finally saw someone that caught her interest. It was a girl. She had long wavy hair...it looked purple under the sun. She also wore black clothing and a dagger necklace. She was carrying with her a video camera. It looked like she was filming.

   * Hmmm.this should be interesting...I at least need a friend...yayayaya.... I know I said I like loneliness and shit...but it can't hurt to have at least one fucking friend right? *

" Uh.Hi...My name's Sakura...and I'm fucking lost.... mind helping me on this sickening day?" asked Sakura with interest.

" Go blow a dog..." replied the girl.

" Well...someone's in a bitchy mood today!" Screeched Sakura.

" FINALLY!!! Someone with a sense of...what's that word," said the girl.

" Uh...lets see...I don't have a dictionary with me but...I think the word your looking for is...Madness?" said Sakura.

" Yah!! That's it!" exclaimed the girl.

" My name's Madison Taylor, you can call me Mad," replied Madison with her hand extended.

" Nice meeting ya," said Sakura with a grin. Sakura took Mad's hand and shook it.

" So...why you lost huh?" asked Madison.

" I'm trying to get to this cornball school called...uh...I think it was...Willow High or somethinng. Im kind of starting late cause I just moved here...so I'm THE NEW KID right about now." replied Sakura.

" What a BITCH!! I go there too!! I'll show ya round so you won't be a loner," said Madison

" Aight!! How is it like? You know, people and all. They valley?" asked Sakura.

" Hell Yes!!! They are some...some peeps all aight but...there are some major shitheads if you know what I mean...for god's sake...they giggle!" yelled Madison.

" No shit.... I saw some last weekend!" replied Sakura. " And I see them now...everywhere...running around. Screaming for joy."

   Madison and Sakura got along well. They talked like they knew each other for a long time. Suddenly Sakura asked a question.

" Um...what are you doing with the video camera.... your just filming the sky...the ground...and weird kids, why is that?" Sakura asked.

   Madison just looked at Sakura with serious eyes. Sakura notices that her eyes looked hurt and full of pain that couldn't be taken away.

" You know how a beautiful flower just blooms during spring, but then dies during winter cause of the snow, or some apparent reason...it got too much water. Or it just dies...." Mad says.

" Umm...I'm not sure I get you Mad....what are you getting at?" Sakura asked with hesitation.

" My mom has positive HIV.... she got it before I was born. Meaning I have HIV.... it never seems to amaze me how life works." Mad says.

   Sakura sits down next to Madison motioning her to go on with the story.

" I'm filming cause I believe that everything in life has beauty. Like.... how the sky just keeps changing everyday...how the clouds just swirl...it can cause destruction or can cause a beautiful day. I film everything around me because I want to remember what I've seen in life. I know I'll remember in my mind...but I want everyone else to see what I saw...Beauty is everywhere...even those who only get at one chance at living. Or who get two.... but the point is.... The clock ticks life away...that it's times purpose...to tick tock the life away. The lives that aren't meant to see the future of people who can live to see the future..." Madison finishes.

   Sakura just stared. With sadness in her glossy green eyes...

" Umm.... that's really beautiful. What you just said.... I know that I don't know you very well...but I want to stay your friend forever...even when the clock stops ticking" Sakura says.

" Gee.thanx.... That'll be nice. To hang out with someone ...for once..." Madison replies with a smile.

" I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sakura says sarcastically.

" Yah sure!!" replies Madison with a Joking grin. " Come on daydreamer!! I don't think you wan't to be late for your astounding great day of first class!!! " Madison says while dragging Sakura off with her.

 Meanwhile in Sakura's Mind...

   * Okay.... I like Madison alot, like a sister even...kind of saddens me a lot, cause now...everyday.... I got to be looking out for her you know? I got to be there for her. I won't betray her for the world. She is one friend I'm going to keep dammit! Saddens me to the fact...is that she can't grow old with me and talk about our damn fucking grandkids.... Life sucks.... Mad says that the clock ticks life away.... I say.... Live life to the fullest and die trying...*


	3. Papercut3

Title: Color Me Bad

Author: Cybersix

Authors Notes: 3rd of Paper cut Chronicles. The characters are around 15 or 16

Rating: PG-13 and up

   * Madison and me hit off like a bunch of crack-addicted teens. Note to you: Madison and I don't take drugs...just to let you know! We had interesting conversations. Like how human flesh looks nasty when you accidentally cut yourself. *

" Really.... I think human flesh kind of looks...I don't know...cool..." Madison said while laughing.

" Your nasty...I think its the most disgusting thing when you have a paper cut or something!" Sakura said while punching Madison lightly on the arm.

   Suddenly the subject changed into GUYS * ALERT!!! *

"So...have you ever liked anybody? Like.... Like like? " Madison asked with curiosity in her eyes.

" If you must know you nosy mole...I did." Replied Sakura.

" DID??? Meaning you used to?" Madison said.

" If that's what DID means...I guess so..." Sakura's voice fading.

" Hey...you look a little pale...something the matter? " Madison asked.

   Sakura looked pale. That's why Madison noticed... Sakura decided to tell her what happened.

" Sorry.kinda took a flashback there...about the nimrod I used to like...want to hear the horrific details?" Sakura asked.

" If you don't mind...promise won't tell." Mad motioned Sakura to move onto the story.

" Okay...well this guy was named...lets just say his name is Jackass.he worked with my ex-friend who I considered trustworthy is the past...they both were planning something.... and that thing.... ruined my rep....what they did was the lowest scum could ever go you know.........BITCH AND JACKASS TOOK PICTURES OF ME WHILE I WAS CHANGING or something...and posted it in the school newspaper. BITCH happened to be the editor...BITCH AND JACKASS happened to have a relationship behind my back...so...that's how my life became a soap opera...that's why...Now I think guys are just plain stupid and mindless...and have no life...except looking at girls. Get the main idea?" Sakura finished her story.

" Whoa.... I bet you beat the fuck out of one of them huh?" Mad asked with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

" I used a plastic baseball bat and my fist" shouted Sakura with much glee.

   The girls were laughing and people were staring at them thinking they needed their medication.

"I think the people know we're the town crazies." Mad said while grinning from ear to ear.

" That's cool...I mean...I always pictured myself in an insane asylum." Sakura said with mischievous gleam in her green eyes.

" Guys are stupid pathetic jock driven, football crazy, mauling girls with their eyes idiotic freaks!" Madison sang.

" You got that right!'" Sakura said and joining in with the singing.

   They sang the " GUY SONG" until they went past the entrance gate of Willow High.

" Welcome to Willow High! Home of the slutty cheerleaders and moronic jocks and valley people!! But some are okay!" Madison screeched.

" Ouches.... you could have SCREECHED my ear off...literally." Sakura said while shaking her head full of auburn hair.

" Tend to join any sports? After school activities?" Madison asked.

" Maybe I'll join the I Know A Freak Club," Sakura stated.

" MEEEEE TOOOO!!!" Madison screeched again.

" Jesus woman!!!" Sakura yelled

" Sorry MOTHER! " Madison said while laughing.

   The 2 girls just kept on laughing and laughing until they got to the field where they saw boys with no shirts on. The soccer team was bear!! WITH NO SHIRTS!!! I repeat. No shirts!!!

   * MAYDAY!!! MAYDAY!!! ALERT THE EYES ALERT THE EYES!!!! GUYS WITH NO SHIRTS!! MAYDAY!!! (Can't spell...)*

" Um ...Madison...do you see what I see...." Sakura asked with a dazed voice and look.

" What..."Madison said with a dreamy voice.

" I um. I see guys...with no shirts...do you????????" Sakura said with her mouth wide open practically drooling." You didn't tell me the guy here were...I don't know...DELICIOUS!!!!!" Sakura screeched.

" Oh whoops...left that out..." Madison said." Uh huh...you know they look hot! Not hot!! BUT SCALDING!!! WOOHOOO TAKE IT OFF!!!"

   The girls were just laughing, drooling, staring, at the guys while they sweat with tiredness from practicing for their soccer game on the weekend.

" ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS HOT BABY!!" Sakura said in a joking grin.

" OHHH YAHHH!!! " Madison chimed in.

" I thought we hated guys, Well.... this is exception...were watching them.... not dating them..." Madison replied.

" Good point...then this is okay then.... I mean who can resist...we are still hormonal girls...we need to see some action." Sakura said amused at what she said.

   Madison and Sakura watched from the bleachers. The color black just made both girls hot and sweaty.

" I refuse to wear black on a hot day and I refuse to stink either," Sakura fumed.

" Same here sister!" Madison agreed.

   Both girls didn't know is that the soccer team stopped practicing and were headed for the showers. The team had to pass the bleachers first in order to get into the locker room. The team was headed toward the bleachers when one of the players pointed out something.

" HOT GIRLS AT TEN O'CLOCK BABY!! AND OHHH ARE THEY LOOKIN FIIIONEEEE!!!!" one of the players said while pointing towards Sakura and Madison. Both girls were to busy taking off their black buttoned sweaters to notice the whole soccer team was looking at them.

" I think I'm stuck in my sweater...." Sakura said mumbling inside her sweater.

" So am I...I think it shrunk..." Madison said.

   Sakura got free form her sweater and took it off. Finally the sweater was off and all was showing was her white tank top and black tight jeans. Her creamy perfectly tanned skin was gleaming under the hot sun while her skull necklace hung loose. Madison also got free and took off her sweater exposing her perfectly tanned skin that seemed to be hugged by the sun. It seemed that both girls were glowing.

" Whoa...what a gorgeous sight...." Eriol said.

" Isn't that Madison?" one of the soccer guys said.

" I think it is..." Eriol replied astonished.

" She certainly took her vitamins..." said one of them.

" Who's that green eyed chick?" said a chocolate-eyed Li.

" Beats me...lets go check them out" Eriol suggested.

" Hmmm umm Okay...." Li agreed.

" She looks like a spitfire Li.I wouldn't get to close to green eyes Li....Looks could kill" One of his teammates warned.

   Sakura nudged Madison quickly.

" MAD.... The soccer team are staring at us.... and 2 of them are coming over here," whispered Sakura.

" WHATTTTT!!!!!!!" Madison yelled. 

" EEEEeeekkkk!!!!" Sakura screeched and fell back on the bleachers.

   Madison just started to laugh hysterically after Sakura fell back.

" BITCH..." Sakura mumbled to Madison.

" THANK YOU!" Madison replies.

   The 2 boys finally got to their destination.

" Hi Madison!" greeted Eriol.

" AHAHAHAHAHA............OHHH HIIIII ERIOL!!

   Sakura got off the ground like lightning.

  "I'm OKAY!! " Sakura said in a loud voice.

Madison just burst into a set of laughter.

   " Oh shut up you!!...Heh..." Sakura said while grinning.

" Uh...so...." Madison says. " what you guys want...ERIOL...LI  ?"

" Ohm...well...you did put on a show for the soccer team...including us.... you know...taking off your sweaters and exposing us to your brightly colored tanks" Li said while smirking.

" It happens to be the color white stupid.geez...get it straight," Sakura spoke to Li.

   Eriol just stared at Li with a grin saying HA-HA-HA-YOU'VE-FINALLY-MET-YOUR-MATCH-WHO-CAN-BEAT-YOUR-ASS-HA-HA-HA-HA!

" Come on Madison...I want to see the rest of the school freaks!" Sakura said.

" Oh alright!!!!" Madison says waving her hands in the air " BYEEEEE!!!"

   The girls left leaving a stunned and speechless Eriol and Li. But the good thing was...it gave them both a perfectly good view of their ass.

" WOW.... usually.... we leave girls speechless and stunned...not the other way around..." Eriol said drooling.

"HUH?" Li replied in pissed off tone.


End file.
